User talk:Twilightsagafan
Hey, ,Welcome to my talk page! Please remember to sign your message with four tildes,So I can relpy to your message.If you leave a message on here,I will try to remember to relpy to your message as soon as I can. Thank You.If you leave a comment,I mean not remember to relpy to it,So if you can leave a message on here,that would be wonderful! Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Twilightsagafan page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 19:24, July 29, 2011 Changing your profile picture Before you do anything you should save the avatar picture you want on your computer. Then, you go to your user page. Next, you click on your current avatar. The words "Change avatar" will appear. Then it will take you to your Preferences page. Scroll down to the "Avatar" section, click browse, and upload your new avatar. You shoud see your new picture now. Make sure to scroll to the bottom of the page to click the Save button and keep that picture as your avatar. Your new avatar will be there soon enough. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt 20:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) My Fanfiction.Net Penname Hi! On FanFiction.Net, my penname is Dream Of Rose Petals. You can get to it, if you click the "My Website" part, in that bar at the top of my userpage. EE isn't on FanFiction.Net yet, because I'm going to wait until I finish it, until I post it there. If you want to read it, it's in my blogs on here. The links to all the chapters in order is also on my userpage, just scroll down to it. Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 16:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Twilight Jewellery That's good that you're getting the necklace. :D I got my Twilight jewellery set from a place called Forbidden Planet, it's like a comic book store, sort of. Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 22:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I spent a lot of time making my userpage. :D I hope that all the fonts I added show up on other people's computers, so they can see how pretty it is on mine. I have lots of pictures on my laptop to, but not of Twilight, mainly my favourite anime character. Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 01:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey Hello. I love the photos you posted on my talk page. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I do like Taylor Swift. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hello Hello there! :-) I saw your greeting in my comments. I'm not sure if you have a conversational topic planned, but is there something you want me to make for you? :-) It's lovely to meet you, by the way! Green Fairy 17:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat!! Hey I Got Your Message!! FRIGHTNIGHT08 16:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC)FRIGHTNIGHT08 Posters Please refrain from using fanmade posters in the galleries. They're not official. Thanks, TeamTaycob 22:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sign Do you still want a signature and if who's do you want it to look like? Wyatt Speak VD 19:43, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok do you want a code to work I off so you can have a picture? Wyatt Speak VD 19:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay heres my old one CharmeRuler • Talk • Go to code to edit it and copy it and paste and if you don't want a background colour then just remove ''background:#3399FF and where it says CharmeRuler is cool thats where the pic is '' Any luck? who did you want as a picture Wyatt Speak VD 20:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Welcome if you have no luck I could make you one And you could edit it ? Wyatt Speak VD 20:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Should I make you one you can work off? Okay I made it for you you can't have that pic you wanted so I put a random one on feel free to change it you need to go up to Prefrences and tick the us custom signature and put in the Sig box put you're name there and Sighn on my talk page and it will be there to edit it click Here Like it? Wyatt Speak VD 21:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Seems to be working Twihard • Talk • 16:23, February 27, 2012 (UTC) no problem have you put what i told you to put in you're prefrences put this and when you have that at the end f you're Message sign with 4 of these ~ Twihard • Talk • 16:23, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Has it worked? Wyatt Speak VD 17:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Welcome lol it's from Abduction and it's a gif lol anytime just ask! :) [[User talk:Wyatt Matthew|Visit 20:40,2/28/2012 20:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Anytime it's from abduction it's a gif lol :) [[User talk:Wyatt Matthew|Visit 20:41,2/28/2012 Info Box Hi ,.. Uhmm... I'm having a tough time doing my own profile I dunno how to do the Biological info thing.. I really wanna learn how to put that so please help me :) THANKS :) Almiralovestwilight 11:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Almiralovestwilight Sorry ain't been active for a while I've done you're signature for ya :) [[User talk:Wyatt Matthew|Visit 16:35,3/11/2012 Abbreviated verbal forms Please stop abbreviating verbal forms on pages - the unabbreviated one is the one accepted on the wiki ("do not", "is not", etc.). MinorStoop 17:52, March 25, 2012 (UTC)I didn't copy Blog delections Is there any particular reason you keep wanting your blogs deleted? I mean... I'll delete them like I have been doing but it's fine to just let them fade off into inactivity. The last one I just deleted nothing was upsetting to users and it hadn't caused controversy, so it's fine just staying there. Up to you. LuckyTimothy 17:16, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey! How are you? It seems like we hardly talk anymore. For some reason, I couldn't get comments to work, it's my crappy browser's fault, so I'm using talkpage instead! That, and I made a nice new signature to go with my userpage and talkpage theme and wanted to use it, lol. So, you're a Hunger Games fan? There seems to be a lot of people into it these days. I'm not into it myself. The reason for that, is because I won't read the books or watch the film. I'm waiting for all the fuss to die down, then I'll maybe read the book. The only reason I'm doing that, is because when I first started getting into Twilight, there was what I like to call the 'Twilight Wars' on forums. There was the haters flaming the Twihards, and vice versa. I was stuck right in the middle, because I loved the films, hated the books. I had the haters telling me to see sense and hate the films, to join their side. I had the Twihards telling me to read the books again, and like them, to be on their side. There's no way I'm going through that again, lol. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 01:12, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Just the regular Internet Explorer. I have crappy broadband, so it's all roung crap. Oh, good for Savannah. I did see the blog, and will probably read it when I have time. So, how are you? ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 16:24, April 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wedding Blog I'll put it up as soon as I can. :) Savannah Pierce Hunter 15:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! :D Hey, you like the Cullens right? I actually have a fanfic about them on Fanfiction.Net, and thought maybe you might like it. Here's the link to it. If you want to review, you don't need an account, because I do accept anonymous reviewers. It's mostly about Rosalie and Emmett, but I do try to show other Cullen family members quite a bit to. It even has some of the Denalis in it. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 19:17, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Why I'm taking time off. I don't know if you've seen my blog yet, but I lost the baby last night in a car accident. I just need some time to deal with this. Savannah Pierce Hunter 15:16, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Candidiates for deletion You may not know that accounts cannot be deleted - disabling them is prerogative of staff. The delete template is therefore inappropriate for this use. MinorStoop 19:16, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I just thought I'd let you know... ...that Nathan and I are going on a romantic getaway this weekend. We'll be leaving Friday at 5:00PM, and we should be back Sunday. Loaf you! Love and Lust 23:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Judging my User page Hi Twilightsagafan, I would like to have a talk with you on how you are judging my talk page, they are created by me and please tell me why you are doing so? Plus, also tell me why should I change them, they are my work and if you still accept them, I will report you to an Admin. Believe me, I will, plus to add on that, I am not threatening in anyway. I am just asking why you are doing to. You are always doing it to my vampire diaries user page as well. I am so sick of all the judging thing, it is so silly, so childish. Edward_Is_Better_23 :: I won't report you, I was only joking around with you when I said I will report you. I know we are friends but friends do fight with each other on certain things, so I am sorry about that. So I am just over protective of my work, I am so looking forward to doing more on the The Vampire Diaries Wikia So did you like the episode The Departed on the show. Plus, I do agree with myself "It is so silly and childish." Plus who is your fave characters on the vampire diaries, here are mine Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore and Jeremy Gilbert. Plus were you pleased with Klaus dead, I am he was evil. Again I am sorry. :: Edward_Is_Better_23 RE: What a day! That's awesome, J! :) 9th grade will be tough, but don't worry, it's fun too. Nathan and I graduated today, actually, and it feels weird but in a good way, if you get what I mean. Love and Lust 02:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAAAAS JUSTINE AKLFAJF Happy holidays. Love yooouuu. TeamTaycob 15:54, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I read your profile and I just wanted to say that I lose my mind when I do math. Math and I are not the best of friends. LOL